Rando warps to Disney
by Book-Master
Summary: The Amazing Rando, and Weenie Man, follow Dr. M into his newst plot, to go through a dimensional warp, and change the endings of the best Disney movies!!!(Rated PG For Suspencful moments, and action scenes)
1. Ch 1: The warp gate

I'm sure some of you will think I'm just another writer looking for a   
perch and that my writing isn't worth petrified camel droppings.  
  
If that's the way you feel, I compel you not to bother reading something  
that is meant to be an Action/Adventure/Humor fic.0_0  
  
However, for those of you who already know my character, Rando, I think  
you'll enjoy this series.  
-------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything like it. All characters,  
besides those of my own making, are the sole properties of the Walt Disney Co.  
  
  
Copyright: This fic, and all characters in it, besides those that come  
in conflict with the previous disclaimer, are Copyrighted 2003 by   
BM&S Publishing Co.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Once again, we find Rando and Weenie Man preparing to foul up Dr. M's  
evil plan to take over the world, threw his waste company, Collateral  
Chemicals, once again.  
  
  
Rando and Weenie man slipped up behind a bush, looking out from their  
spot, they saw a number of guards walking along the electric fence.  
  
  
"What do you think Weenie Man?" Rando asked quietly  
  
  
"I think we can get in easily" he began, though he stopped briefly  
to grab another bite of his Bratwurst. "Dr. M is getting stupider every  
time, he leaves four watchers, and three inept guards on his northern  
perimeter."  
  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmm, I wonder..." Said Rando  
  
  
"Come on Rando, we can take them."  
  
  
Weenie Man dashed out and started creeping towers the fence, Rando followed.  
  
  
Weenie Man glided easily threw the shadows. While Rando had a little bit more  
trouble. After all, he was 6'5" and had huge enormous muscles.  
  
Finally, after five minutes of creeping, Weenie Man flew(literally) over  
the fence quietly, and knocked out the two guards there.  
  
  
Then, Rando did a running leap over the fence... and landed on his head.  
  
If his face hadn't been buried under a foot of dirt, they probably would've  
heard him in China.  
  
  
Weenie man took out the four tower guards, then, knocked off the other  
patrol man. Then, he ran over to Rando.  
  
  
"Let's go Rando." he whispered  
  
  
Rando dug himself out of the dirt, and ran after Weenie Man, catching up easily  
and then took his rightful place at the lead.  
  
  
They ran all the way to the complex, and slammed themselves against a  
side of a Chemical storage tank to catch their breath.  
  
  
"All right Weenie Man, here's the plan, you'll go in threw the vents and take out the security  
watchers, while I break into Dr. M's office. Got that?"  
  
  
There was no answer  
  
  
"Weenie Man?" Rando said, noticing Weenie Man standing there, looking up  
at the clouds in the deep dark night.  
  
  
His eyes drifted down, and he put on his usual silly grin.  
  
  
"Oh, hi." he said  
  
  
"Were you paying attention?" Rando asked  
  
  
"Well... not really." he replied  
  
  
Rando did an eye roll, then said  
  
  
"Just follow the usual plans of the vents, you ,and the bursting in, me."  
  
  
"Oh, ok. Bye" he said, then, flew up to an air vent and went in.  
  
  
  
Rando turned back around and stated around the tank.  
  
It was strange that there weren't any guards at the door, and even stranger,  
no guards sighted as he ran threw the corridors towards Dr. M's Office.  
  
  
He finally put the thoughts out of his head, and finally, he came to Dr. M's  
office.   
  
He waited five seconds, then, ran right threw the door, to see Dr. M  
in his office chair, stroking his evil looking black cat, Wicked Kitty.  
  
"Ah hah, it's all over Dr. M, your under arrest!!"  
  
  
"Oh no, it's the not so amazing Fatso." Dr M. mused  
  
  
Rando set a hard look on his face.  
  
"That's Rando, R-A-N-D.."   
  
  
"I know how to spell your freaking name, ok? I was making a joke.  
You know? Ha-ha?"  
  
  
Rando didn't know what to say for a second... then, he just said plainly.  
  
"Never mind that, the point is, I'm taking you in."  
  
  
Dr. M smiled. "Oh, I don't think so Rando. You see.."  
  
  
A net fell down, immediately entrapping Rando into where he couldn't get out.  
  
  
"I'm arresting you" Dr. M finished.  
  
  
  
Five of Dr. M's men strapped Rando to the wall with chains, then, Dr. M put  
down Wicked Kitty, and got up and walked over to Rando.  
  
  
"You see, Rando, I'm tired of you always messing up my plans to take over  
the world, using my secretly named organization Collateral Chemicals."  
  
  
  
"Get to the point!" Rando yelled "are you going to dissect me? Throw me into acid?  
Feed me to your strangely evil Karate knowing cat, Wicked Kitty?"  
  
  
Dr. M just smiled  
  
  
"No, Rando, I thought of something better for you... Oh, yes, and by the way." he clicked  
his fingers, and In came Weenie Man, being dragged up. They changed him to the  
wall too.  
  
"He can join you on this new punishment. Anyway, this right here" he pointed  
to what looked like a giant TV. "Is my new Dimensional Traveler 3000 XL.  
Using it, I've programmed it to send you, and Weenie boy here, threw out  
all the different Disney Movies, in witch you will be faced by THE MOST  
EVIL VILLAINS EVER IMAGINED, MUHAHAHAHAHA, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
  
"Your Insane!!" yelled Weenie Man  
  
  
"Thank you, I know." Dr. M replied  
  
  
He then ran over to the DT 3000 XL, and typed in a few commands.  
But, while he was doing this, the completely inept guards didn't pay attention  
(they were still making evil laughter), and Rando, with a sudden move,  
broke his chains, freed Weenie Man, and together they knocked  
out all the Guards, leaving Dr. M, and Wicked Kitty alone.  
  
  
"Give it up Dr. M, it's over!" said Rando  
  
  
"OH. no, Rando." he said "it's only beginning. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he grabbed  
Wicked Kitty up into his arms, and before Rando could grab him. Dr. M jumped into the Warp  
Hole, leading into his own trap.  
  
  
"Well, Rando, I guess he would've rather gone into a time warp, then  
get arrested." Weenie Man contemplated  
  
  
  
"Wait a second." said Rando "He didn't go into a trap."  
  
  
"How would you know!?" Asked Weenie Man  
  
  
"Easy, I saw him grab a remote Control to the DT 3000 XL."  
  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Weenie Man  
  
  
Weenie Man ran over to Dr. M's big screen, and turned on The Disney Channel.  
  
  
"The Lion Kings on tonight Rando." he said  
  
  
But, when they got to the right channel, they were horrified.  
It showed Simbas grave marked by stones. And Sarabis body...  
And ALL THE REST OF THEM BEING EATEN BY HYENAS!!  
  
  
"WHAT!? This can't be! Weenie Man, you have the wrong channel!"  
  
  
"It must be Dr. M. He must've gone into that warp so he could change  
all the endings to the Disney Movies, starting with "The Lion King"."  
  
  
"Oh... I knew that." he replied sheepishly  
  
  
"Come Weenie Man, we must go into the DT 3000 XL!!"  
  
  
  
And with that, Rando and Weenie Man ran into the warp gate, heading to  
who knew where, to save the endings of all Disney Movies.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter: Pride Rock. Coming soon. PLEASE R/R!!! 


	2. Ch 2: Pride Rock

Because of wide demand(Ok.. only 5 so far) I am pleased to bring  
you the next part. 0_0 hope your enjoying it so far.  
  
-----------  
  
  
Chapter 2: Pride Rock  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rando felt he was being stretched as his body went threw the seemingly endless wormhole.  
  
But, after a few minutes of this, he felt like he was falling threw air.  
He opened his eyes to see that he was falling towards the ground.  
  
He looked further and saw Weenie Man at the top of some big rock like  
thing, and yelled down.  
  
"Catch me Weenie Man!"   
  
  
Weenie Man, he could see, was moving around, trying to get in a good spot to  
catch him. Rando saw that he was right above Weenie Man, and that he would surely  
catch him.  
  
  
Rando plummeted down, down, down... And landed on the rock two feet in front  
of Weenie Man.  
  
Rando groaned, and picked himself up.  
  
"Weenie man, what don't you understand about the phrase 'catch me'?"  
  
"Shhhhhhhh" Weenie Man said "there's Simba and Mufasa."  
  
  
Rando quieted. They sat there, watching and listening.  
  
  
"Look, Simba," Mufasa said "everything the light touches, is our kingdom."  
  
  
"Whoa" replied Simba  
  
  
"A Kings time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day, the sun will  
fall on my time and rise with you as the new King."  
  
  
"And all this will be mine?" Simba asked  
  
  
"Everything" Mufasa replied  
  
  
"Everything the light touches... What about that shadowy place?" Simba asked  
  
  
"That's beyond our borders" replied Mufasa "you must never go there."  
  
  
"But I thought a King could do whatever he wants." said Simba  
  
  
"There's more to being King then getting your way all the time." Mufasa  
said, beginning back down the rock  
  
  
"There's more?" said Simba  
  
  
  
Rando and Weenie Man had ducked behind a rock and were watching all this.  
  
"Oh, cool, I can't believe it. We're actually witnessing this historic event!"  
whispered Weenie Man  
  
  
"What's so historic about this? It's a cartoon!" replied Rando  
  
  
"We're cartoons, remember?"  
  
  
"Oh, yes, right." Rando said "Let's follow them, but, let's go down  
the back way."  
  
  
"Ok." replied Weenie Man  
  
  
They started down a side path. Rando reached the bottom in three jumps,  
but Weenie Man took longer. And on his fourth jump, he slipped in a   
puddle of water and slid the rest of the way down, flew into the air  
a ways, and landed on his bohunkas.  
  
  
"OW!" Weenie Man said "my bohunkas is going to hurt for a week."  
  
  
"WEENIE MAN!" Rando gasped in surprise. "There's no call for naughty language."  
  
  
"Well, you say 'bohunkas' all the time." Weenie Man said  
  
  
"Yes, but that's when there aren't little children reading. THINK OF  
THE CHILDREN!!!." Rando said. he began moving away, but slipped in  
some of the water Weenie Man brought down when he slid, and fell  
onto HIS Bohunkas.  
  
  
"OW, MY Bohunkas is going to hurt for weeks." Rando said  
  
  
Weenie Man just stood there looking at him, then, followed him, as they  
ran to catch up with Mufasa and Simba.  
  
  
  
"Everything you see here..." Mufasa began  
  
  
Just then Zazu flew up.  
  
  
"Good morning sire." he said  
  
  
"Good morning, Zazu."  
  
  
Watching from some tall weeds Rando and Weenie Man watched.  
  
  
"Is it just me? Or did Zazu arrive too soon?" Rando asked  
  
  
"I wouldn't know, I guess." Weenie Man replied  
  
  
"You're not being very helpful." Rando said  
  
  
Meanwhile, Zazu continued  
  
  
"Checking in, with the morning report."   
  
  
"Fire away." Replied Mufasa  
  
  
"Well, the buzz from the bees, is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot."  
  
  
"Oh really?" said Mufasa  
  
  
Simba yanked at his dad's side.  
  
  
"Dad, can you teach me how to pounce?" asked Simba  
  
  
  
Rando looked towards Weenie Man.  
  
  
"This is very different from the movie." he said  
  
  
Weenie Man just nodded.  
  
  
"Oh, Zazu, would you mind turning around."  
  
  
  
Zazu did, and continued indistinctly. But then turned back.  
  
  
"What's going on?" he asked  
  
  
"A pouncing lesson." replied Mufasa  
  
  
"OH, very good. Pouncing... POUNCING!? Oh, sire, you can't be serious.."  
  
  
But Mufasa just gestured for him to turn back around.  
  
  
"Now, stay low to the ground." he whispered to Simba  
  
  
"What are you telling him Mufasa!?" asked Zazu  
  
  
There was no answer...  
  
  
"Mufasa... Simba?"  
  
  
But then, Simba pounced... and flew right over the ducking Zazu, and flew  
right into the middle of the hiding place of our hero Rando, and Weenie Man.  
  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Simba  
  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Rando  
  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Weenie Man  
  
  
After a few seconds of this, Rando and Weenie Man, ran off and hid in a new place.  
  
  
  
Simba headed back towards his dad, who was sighing and shaking his head.  
  
  
"You have to get your aim right. then, you'll be the best pouncer in the pride." he said  
  
  
Zazu flew over to Mufasa. "Sire, HYENAS, in the Pride Lands!"  
  
  
Mufasa began running down the hill, but turned back quickly to say.  
  
  
"Zazu, take Simba home."  
  
  
"Ah, dad, can't I come?" Simba wined  
  
  
"NO, son." he replied, and ran down the hill.  
  
  
Simba began trudging back to Pride Rock  
  
  
"Sheesh, those were weird creatures I flew into. The short one smelled  
like Antelope that was thrown into a fire." Simba said to himself  
  
  
Down the hill, Rando and Weenie Man blew a sigh of relief.  
  
  
"Phew, I think we almost ruined the movie by being seen." Rando said  
  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, they were both whacked on the head.  
  
  
"Dats what you tink. Who are you?" asked an old gruff voice  
  
  
Rando and Weenie Man turned... and saw... A Baboon with a walking stick.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, I know, not nearly as funny as the last one. But, hey, I'm bored.  
I'll try to make the next one better. PLEASE R/R!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Can't wait to be King 


End file.
